SSBB
ITZ BRAWL PAR-TAY TAIME The Review Gameplay Brawl has you beat people up, but instead of actual fighting game characters, it is now Nintendo characters! Almost all of the Melee verterans are here! There are new characters as well, heck, we even got Sonic! SAN-NICK ADVENTURE TOO BITCH! SAN-NIIIICK! Now to the actual gameplay. Remember, in regular fighting games, you assault characters to lower their HP, but in the world of SMAASH, you assault characters to build up their damage meter, the higher the damage, the more the characters fly! The game runs at the same speed as Smash 64, if not slower! If your opponents get knocked off the screen, that’s K.O.! If you ''get knocked off the stage, then just jump or use a special move that makes you jump high. There are two game modes: * Time: In this mode, you knock people off the stage to get points! If the time runs out, and all people have tied, then ”Sudden Death” commences! In “Sudden Death”, people have 300% damage, so '''WATCH OUT! * Stock: People have a set number of stocks (lives). If people get knocked off the screen, they lose a stock! There are other modes too: * Classic Mode: In this mode, you fight characters in a arcade like mode, then at the end, you fight, '''''MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND! * Training: Just what it says on the tin, you have freedom, you can customise the training battle whether you like! * Break the Targets: One of the modes in classic mode! You smash targets! * * Multi-Man: I forgot to mention this in my Melee review page. This game is decent at best. * Adventure Mode: Again, it’s a adventure mode, but now we have an actual story!! There, that’s al- Just kidding, we have to talk about the games bad mechanics. Random Tripping: WHY? JUST WHY? WHY INCLUDE RANDOM TRIPPING IN A SMASH GAME?! Floaty Physics: '''Since the game runs slower than the first game, the physics are more floaty too! '''Target Smash: '''Less interesting levels from SSBM and SSB64. BIG WHOOP. and probably the worst of all: '''Subspace Emmisary: '''Where do I start with this one? First of all... Mario and Kirby fight, then weird stuff happens, Subspace appears, Mario is sent flying, then Kirby breaks one of the cages containing Peach and Zelda, all topped off with the pink idiot flying into the sky!! THEN... Mario meets Pit, who hasn’t been seen for years. Then they fight together. Meanwhile... Link meets YOSHI, then shit happens! A big evil version of the rescued princess appears, Mario/Link defeats her, Link/Mario then gets red-headed and kicks the living shit out of Mario/Link all because Mario/Link killed his princess. Much later on in the game, everyone gets turned to trophies, and finally Kirby saves the day by going through a very long and painful maze! And the true antagonist is a blue-glowing humanoid who wants everyone dead. '''Graphics The graphics have improved from Melee! Sound Music Brawl was given the honour of best soundtrack in smash! Voice Acting The announcer is voiced by Pat Cashman. Not too bad, pretty much the best announcer. SFX Still sounds like a Bowling Alley! Cutscenes Thank the lord that there is more cutscenes than the previous game! Reception Fans and Critics Brawl received critically positive reviews and sold successfully. In the United States, the game sold 874,000 units on launch day and 1.4 million units in its first week to become the fastest-selling video game in Nintendo of America's history, according to Nintendo. The game has sold 10.79 million units worldwide as of March 2012 according to Nintendo, which makes it the best selling fighting game of all time. Super Smash Bros. Brawl''is the 8th best selling game for the Wii, and sold 13.29 million units worldwide, as of September 30, 2018. ''Brawl currently holds an aggregate review score of 92.84% on Gamerankings and a score of 93% on Metacritic. Despite this, British publication NGamer received criticism for awarding a 93% rating to Brawl, with readers deeming the score too low, especially in comparison to Official Nintendo Magazine's 95% rating. Brawl has reviews with ratings equal or slightly better than Melee. The game's multiplayer was received excellently, but single player, while noted as superior to Melee's, was still only average. But... Brawl's representation in tournament play began to change. This is because many changes from Melee likely intended to make Brawl more of a fucking party game have resulted in a less dynamic metagame that gradually became less successful with players and spectators. Arguably the biggest and most controversial change is the added ability to act during hitstun, which reduces combo potential for characters; other factors include the generally slower and shittier game engine, the decreased falling speeds, the removal of mechanics such as L-canceling and wavedashing, introduction of random fucking tripping, and the most unbalanced character roster (attempts to universally ban overcentralizing characters such as Meta Knight have proven unsuccessful). Because of these changes, Brawl was literally the worst game tournament-wise. My Thoughts It’s a good game, but with flaws. Replay Value The game has more unlockable characters and unlockable stages than it’s predcessor! Final Thoughts Overall... Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a pretty-good idea... but came out as a tournament-unfriendly mess. But hey, I kinda like it. Final Verdict Gameplay: 5/10 Graphics: 8/10 Sound: 10/10 Cutscenes: 6/10 Overall: